


Highway Cafe of the Damned

by jmtorres, niqaeli



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, austin lounge lizards, the ancient and venerable house of torres, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: ...that one time in the waffle house of the ascended.





	Highway Cafe of the Damned

Vid: **Highway Café of the Damned**  
Vidders: jmtorres and niqaeli  
Premiered at: Vividcon '08  
Fandom: **Stargate** (primarily SG-1, some of the original movie)  
Download link: <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmtniq-SG1-highwaycafe.avi> (24.6MB) (Link updated 21 March 2019)

More notes on [dreamwidth](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1220446.html).


End file.
